


【好兆头】坏孩子 4

by shirleysmile



Series: 【好兆头】坏孩子 pwp（坏学生C x 双性校长A） [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 双性鲍鱼，脏泥黄暴chapter4：内射在校长先生的雌穴里





	【好兆头】坏孩子 4

Chapter 4

屠宰场学校，无疑给予了级长很多特权。比如级长水疗馆，再比如，可以称得上豪华的级长更衣室。这是亚茨拉菲尔担任校长后新增的设施，而现在他也可以享受这种福利了。

级长更衣室的钟敲响了下午四点，克鲁利将软成一滩的校长从沙发上面对面抱起来，大手托着他肉嘟嘟的还在发颤的屁股，让他凝脂一般的丰腴大腿缠在自己的腰间。还没从爽到头脑昏沉的快感中抽身的亚茨拉菲尔校长柔若无骨，藕臂软绵绵地环着男生的脖子，迷蒙的眸子湿漉漉的，温顺地像头小母鹿。

克鲁利找到了他的唇，急切地吻住了他。校长的唇舌缠绵地和大男孩纠缠，软乎乎的小手动情地摸着男生的背脊。克鲁利边抱着吻他，边向更衣室里间走去，学校甚至给级长更衣室里布置了一张小床。“真是周到啊，先生，一张床。”克鲁利在校长耳边说，校长柔软的唇正在他的脖子上亲亲蹭蹭，“早就想让我在更衣室里操你了吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔被他的话羞红了脸，腿间的阴穴里空虚地涌着蜜液。他求饶般将头埋在克鲁利的颈窝，被仰躺着放到了柔软的单人床上。校长的雌穴被克鲁利的手指操到无法闭合，肥嫩丰满的阴唇微张，艳红的软肉翕动开合，流出来的水将屁股底下的床单都打湿了。得了高潮甜头的处子，只扭着屁股想要更多，想让给了他快感的男生把鸡巴像馋狠了一样满满捅进来，把他敏感多汁但难以示人的屄穴，操到爽上天。他像只软绵绵的发了情的小羊，光着丰腴白皙的身子，张着腿娇啼着勾引学生的鸡巴，两个艳红的小奶尖硬硬地挺立，漂亮粉嫩的鸡巴贴在小腹上。

克鲁利脱了裤子，高高地翘着鸡巴上了床。他拉开校长先生的腿。柔若无骨、身娇体软的校长被摆成了大腿一字打开的羞耻姿势，肉乎乎的屄丰满得像桃子味的甜点，猩红又水润，一咬就要流汁水。  
亚茨拉菲尔校长顺从，但也羞涩。他呜咽一声，闭上了眼，为自己色情又淫荡的姿势感到难堪和一阵莫名的燥热。他卷翘的睫毛颤抖，敏感的雌穴感受到一个圆润火热的肉头，抵在了自己被手指操开闭不拢的小穴口处，浅浅地戳弄。校长打了个战，恍惚地明白了这就是克鲁利·J·安东尼的阴茎，度过了青春期、已经达到性成熟的男生的性器，比自己年轻了许多的饥渴的鸡巴，就要插进自己引以为耻的畸形女穴中，性交，操穴，带给他像刚才那样丰富得要溢出来的爽到短路的快感，然后将他年轻而充满活力的精子，种到自己的子宫里去。

这个想象让亚茨拉菲尔校长兴奋到头脑昏沉。恍然明白了，自己的内心是如此渴望这个学生。

那些他想极力清理到头脑中垃圾箱、在暗潮中涌动的不可告人连他自己都意识不到的隐秘欲望，在这个时候淹没了他……得知了在grindr上的“男友”，竟然是奥林匹斯五年级这个漂亮高大又充满活力、目光赤诚火热的男生，奥林匹斯最优秀的足球运动员，那夜，双性的校长做了一个疯狂而粘腻的梦。可第二天醒来，只剩下满心的空虚，和内裤中从不该同时存在的两个性器官分泌的孤独的爱液。  
在看到邮件中自己的手指抽插雌穴的截图时，亚茨拉菲尔校长只想让克鲁利·J·安东尼，这个窥视了他的秘密、甚至有可能像从前的那个人那样看低他的男生，下地狱。

现在，他在男生的唇舌和手指取悦中，得到了一次又一次的高潮，火热的鸡巴头抵上了他渴望着的雌穴，男生的眼中只有迷恋和爱慕。亚茨拉菲尔校长抓着自己的胸乳，呜呜咽咽，心里荡漾着欲泣又满足的酥麻感，小腹升腾的欲望一阵一阵燃烧着他，如同置身于美妙的梦境。

“嗯……来、快来……”校长急不可耐般更大地张开了大腿，哀哀地祈求着，“快插进来，好孩子。”

亚茨拉菲尔泪光朦胧，脸上泛着桃花色，白皙可爱的小肚子因为屁股抬高而软肉叠起，几叠软腻的肉白颤颤的。克鲁利瞳孔微颤，被校长娇憨诱惑的姿态勾到本来就硬挺无比的鸡巴又硬几分了。他耳边嗡鸣，握着鸡巴根，坚定而急切地插了进去，插进了校长潮湿紧窄、还在淌水的雌穴。肉根一路气势汹汹地破开腻软的猩红嫩肉，一寸一寸直直地送到底。校长的阴道短而紧窄，克鲁利的鸡巴生猛地顶开裹紧的穴肉，戳到了敏感的宫口。亚茨拉菲尔校长夹起雌穴，宫口又酸又爽，心头的满足感炸开来，竟然仅仅被男生的鸡巴全根插入，就神态舒爽无比地抖起屁股和下体，高潮了一次。他脸上腾着红晕，腿脚蹬踹着痉挛起来，克鲁利的鸡巴被高潮中绞紧抽搐的阴道榨得爽极了，青涩的大男生哪里经受过这样的刺激，红着眼挺起鸡巴，在泥泞潮湿的热乎乎阴穴里大力肏动起来。

“嗯……啊、啊……”校长发出娇嫩而舒爽的啼吟，张开的丰腴大腿缠住了男生劲瘦有力的腰肢，小巧的脚趾泛着粉色，难耐地蜷缩着，锁着男生的腰。那种饱胀的满足感，让校长先生有种欲泣的快乐，就好像整个世界都因为这根凶猛年轻的阴茎而火热满足起来了。他饥渴地摇摆着屁股，好让圆热的龟头在自己的宫口磨着，让跳动的肉刃更多地肏着自己的敏感点。

终于操到这个漂亮的校长先生了，他在自己身下乖巧地淌着，露出渴望的神情，在自己的阴茎操动下爽得吐舌头。克鲁利心头荡漾着志得意满的激动，在他的娇吟声里抓住校长肉乎乎的腰。校长肉感十足，一操就荡起令人心驰目眩的白色肉浪，但是骨架不大，这让他的腰肢即使肉很丰腴，也有盈盈的曲线，泛着莹润的珍珠般的光泽。下体屄穴更不用说，就像一操就发粉的身子一样，阴户又肉又饱满，是比粉嫩的阴茎艳丽些的艳红嫩肉，如同不知餍足的蚌，艳红红地嚼吃着克鲁利插进抽出的大鸡巴。

“你好棒，先生。”克鲁利抓着校长软乎乎的乳肉，拇指在像是沾上了草莓酱似的挺立奶尖上快速地揉搓，把校长摸到挺起胸乳抓着克鲁利的手腕，扭动着腰肢和屁股，像被玩得爽了的小骚货。亚茨拉菲尔校长听到男生的赞美，动情地搂住男生的脖颈，眯着眼睛，更大地打开腿，让他狠狠地操进紧窄的雌穴。

克鲁利在他耳边说着“亲我”，校长就边被操得向后仰边送上红润柔软的唇，上面吮着男生的唇舌，下面吞吃着他的鸡巴，浑身又热又绵软，好像被克鲁利一颠一颠地操着，操上了云端。

克鲁利也觉得自己在云端。校长又软又白，轻轻操着就肉浪摇晃，而他大开大合地在操他的雌穴，全根没入，抽出到只剩下一个龟头，再狠狠操进去，让亚茨拉菲尔校长浑身绵软丰腴的肉颤抖摇晃，汗湿的身体泛着一股奶香，被汗水打湿的滑腻腻的皮肤嫩得要出水。他的胸脯在这时的确更像奶子，随着操动摇晃出色情而丰满的乳波，粉嫩的尖尖勾引着男生的目光。克鲁利抬起校长的腿，操动的速度渐快了起来，年轻的阴茎在艳红的雌穴里搅弄抽插，亚茨拉菲尔校长的腿间泥泞水光一片，大鸡巴破开艳红嫩肉，小蒂也从嫩红的小包皮里探出头来，粉嫩的阴茎在绵软的小腹上蹭着，龟头通红。校长发出一叠声被撞破了的细碎娇嫩呻吟，握着自己的腿窝，眼睛不敢置信般向下看着克鲁利的鸡巴在自己艳红的小穴内凶猛地抽插，他的囊袋都好像要塞进来似的，自己紧窄的雌穴，竟然吞进了这样一根火热粗长的鸡巴。

“嗯、哈……快要……来了……”在男生打桩机一般又狠又快地操动下，亚茨拉菲尔校长身子抖得越来越快，像暴雨中海面上的小小船只，发出舒爽而惊慌的叫声，仰起脸，鼻尖挺翘精致，眉毛因为快感而难耐地下搭。高潮痉挛来临前校长紧缩僵直了瞬间，接着骤然从下体席卷全身的甜蜜快感疯狂地包裹了他，让他惊叫颤抖着抽搐起来，腿脚蹬踹，小腹抽搐，阴茎顶端淌着精，阴道里软肉搅动痉挛。亚茨拉菲尔校长哭喊着，肥腻艳红的阴唇还在裹吃男生的阴茎，穴内吹水似的喷涌着爱液，又被克鲁利的高速操动激洒得溅到了男生红色的体毛上，把他的毛都打湿了。

高潮中的雌穴太紧致，以至于男生无法再顶进让人骨头都酥了的肉穴。他揉着亚茨拉菲尔校长肉乎乎的阴户，龟头的黏液像蜗牛爬过似的在他的腿根流下黏腻腻的痕迹。克鲁利着迷地看着校长高潮中潮红舒爽的漂亮脸蛋，“你怎么会这么美呢，先生？”他又白又嫩，和男生常年在运动场上奔跑晒黑了的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比，“你简直就是上帝的宠儿。”他摸着校长流淌精液的粉嫩鸡巴，然后是从肉肉的小包皮中探出来的发胀发硬的小阴蒂。校长不但有漂亮的鸡巴，更有一个漂亮的阴户，两瓣肉饱胀而鼓鼓的，阴唇肥腻娇嫩，穴肉艳红的颜色勾人。

亚茨拉菲尔校长在男生的赞美中浑身都飘忽忽的酥软，他扭着屁股，白白细细的手指摸着自己的鸡巴和阴户，花心已经彻底对男生打开了。校长难耐地晃着下体，好像在催促着克鲁利快点再把那条鸡巴操进来。

克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔校长停止抽搐后的虚弱喘息里，再次握着鸡巴操进了潮润的阴穴，一口气破开层层穴肉，抵到敏感的花心。被男生用性器操到了一次高潮的校长更加配合了，头靠在枕头上，握着腿窝，抬起屁股，汗湿的卷发贴在潮红粉嫩的脸庞上，在他全部操进来后发出满足的娇弱喟叹。

年轻的大男孩被校长的媚态勾到腰眼发麻，差点守不住精关要在软穴里喷射出来。他心头一阵说不清道不明的痒意，满得要炸开，发狠掴了几下亚茨拉菲尔校长肥嘟嘟的屁股，得到了校长委屈又渴望的眼神。克鲁利提了一口气，把射精感压下去后，继续在泥泞紧窄的高热雌穴里征伐起来。

粗长的阴茎搅动出粘腻的水声，囊袋啪啪地打在亚茨拉菲尔校长又白又软的屁股上，把他的臀拍得发粉，声音淫靡极了。男生握着校长的软腻腿根，咬着牙，额角紧绷，狠狠地高速操动。校长又高潮了两次，克鲁利正抵在他的深处，戳着宫口紧密地操干，泄了洪一样的汁水从穴里吹洒，亚茨拉菲尔校长受不住地哭喊起来，浑身触电一样发着抖，高潮迭起，几乎要爽到飞上天，头脑早就没有了清醒的意识，只能紧紧地吮吸感受着阴穴里那根让人又爱又怕的鸡巴，跟着他的抽插晃动屁股。当它把他肏上更激烈的高潮后，就只剩满满的爱意和迷恋了。亚茨拉菲尔校长在迷乱中温柔地摸着男生的脸颊，“你……你已经长大了……是个大孩子了……”他已经是个强健有力的高年级学生了，再过一年就要去上大学，已经是个性成熟的男人了。亚茨拉菲尔校长感到他在自己管理下的学校成长得很好，这种骄傲和自豪感让快感更甚，他的穴内泄出一波波爱液，浇在男生成熟了的鸡巴上。克鲁利腰眼酥麻了一下，咬着牙根急急地抬腰要抽出鸡巴，他没有戴套，而克鲁利是个即使预谋强奸都会特地去便利店买一盒安全套的男生，更别提要内射校长的阴道——即使这是他做梦都想干的，但在最后的关头克鲁利仍下意识地要抽出鸡巴。

但他没能成功将鸡巴从校长吸得紧紧的雌穴里拔出来。似乎感受到男生要射精，亚茨拉菲尔校长抬抬腿紧紧压住了克鲁利的腰，阻止他继续往外拔这条粗长火热、就要射精的鸡巴。克鲁利狠狠抖了一下，低吼着放开了精关，抵着亚茨拉菲尔校长的花心，一股一股地射了出来。校长腻声哭吟着高潮了，雌穴痉挛着，更榨出了男生的精液，让它们全部播撒在自己渴求的穴里。亚茨拉菲尔校长感到从身体到心灵的满足，就好像年轻男孩的精液像一场春雨浇在了渴汗已久的土地上，让他拥有了生机和快乐，昏沉的舒爽快感中，亚茨拉菲尔校长紧紧抱住了男孩的头，眼角的泪水顺着白皙的脸颊流进脖子。

克鲁利射了好几股，腥浓的白浆全部浇洒在校长先生的雌穴里，他重重地压在了亚茨拉菲尔校长软软的身子上。他们都大口地喘息着，汗湿的身子搂抱在一起磨蹭纠缠。克鲁利眷恋地吻着他光洁饱满的额头，手掌在他粘着汗水和精液的绵软小腹上摩挲着。

“先生，”他低哑地说，“如果这里有了宝宝，我会和你一起抚养他的。”

听到这句话，感受着男生大掌在小腹上火热地抚摸，亚茨拉菲尔校长颤抖了一下，脆弱的高潮余韵中他更多的泪涌了出来。他嘤咛一声，埋进了克鲁利的胸口。

有几分钟，他们只是搂在一起喘息，互相轻轻抚摸。手机铃声从外面响起来，亚茨拉菲尔校长动了动，疲惫又餍足地说：“是我的……”克鲁利爬了起来，殷切地亲了亲他奶油色的卷发，“我去拿。”他跑了出去，从校长先生西服的内袋里拿出那部手机，屏幕显示“加百列·撒拉弗”。刚刚经历了一场舒爽无比性事的男生手还有些发软，他的手指抖了一下，蹭开了接听键，又蹭到了免提。“啊……”还没等他说些什么抱歉的话，电话里就传来了一个低沉但音量不低的男声。

“喂，亚茨拉菲尔？关于你上次提到的起诉性侵的案子——”

里间，躺在床上的亚茨拉菲尔校长温柔的笑意瞬间消隐无踪，只剩下满满的惊恐。“不……加百列。”他撑着疲软的手臂坐了起来，翻下床，从里间迈着酸软的腿走出来。但加百列没有听到他的话，他仍在说：“——你拿到视频了吗？我有一个新的思路，也许我们能聊聊……”

他的声音戛然而止。亚茨拉菲尔校长从面色阴沉的男生手中夺过手机，死死摁下了挂断，就好像电话里会跑出猛兽。气氛极其尴尬，刚刚还暧昧暖意融融的氛围，此时降到了冰点。克鲁利面沉如水，手还保持着举手机的姿势僵在空中，有那么几秒，亚茨拉菲尔校长几乎不敢抬头去看学生的表情。太可怕了——刚刚结束了一场美妙的性爱，他将性侵和告发都忘到了九霄云外，而却被在学生面前暴露了这个之前的计划。他一阵发冷，十多年前他一直努力去忘掉的那种可怕感觉又回来了——加百列·撒拉弗看到他的下体后，跑到卫生间去呕吐了一场。那时听到他的呕吐声，亚茨拉菲尔眼前发暗，浑身一阵一阵地发冷，下体的器官像死掉的花朵一样干涩又耻辱。一模一样，甚至更甚，加百列的声音和此刻尴尬的氛围把他带回了那里，那个他从来没有走出去过的幽闭困境，他花了许多年淡忘这种感觉，但事实证明，他从不可能忘记。那之后他再也不踢足球了，从屠宰场转学后他去了乡间的高中，二十岁才考上大学。

亚茨拉菲尔校长只是低着头。而这加深了克鲁利的恼怒和怀疑，他的姿态在男生看来无疑是一种败露后的默认。克鲁利冲进里间，穿上了球衣。被体液浸湿的床单在现在看来扎眼又可笑，他带着一种恼火愤怒、又羞愧难堪的心情，把钥匙扔到还僵直站在原地、握着手机的校长脚边。  
“记得锁门，先生。”克鲁利冷硬地说，从屋内摁上了锁后，走了出去，关上了门。

门锁落上的声音让亚茨拉菲尔悚然一惊。他虚弱地拖着身子，倒在单人沙发里。更衣室的黄铜钟表再次敲响，沉沉响了五下，而就在一个多小时前，那个男生趴在他的腿间说他的那里很美，说他是上帝的宠儿。

亚茨拉菲尔校长放空地注视着贴着印有花纹壁纸的天花板，还潮湿着的阴穴内，男生的精液流到腿根。他的手机颤抖一下，简直和同性社交软件grindr的提示音一样。亚茨拉菲尔校长手指急切颤抖地打开手机，是一封邮件。

发信人是克鲁利·安东尼，有一个长达一个半小时的视频附件。邮件里这样写道：“试试看。”

亚茨拉菲尔羞耻而难过地啜泣起来。

**Author's Note:**

> *关于Crowley J. Anthony：原文应该是Anthony J. Crowley,但是我觉得Crowley作为名字更亲昵，所以在普通人AU里颠倒了顺序，故意的，不是bug哦  
*Gabriel Seraph：撒拉弗意思是六翼天使，就是加百列~


End file.
